No te vayas
by LadyCris
Summary: <html><head></head>- Jemma, espera. No te vayas – dijo. Pero acto seguido se arrepintió, menudo estúpido, ¿qué pensaba decirle? ¿Te quiero? No, entre ellos había una amistad demasiado valiosa como para destruirla con dos palabras. Pero no podía dejarla marchar. No ahora que sabía lo que supondría perderla de nuevo.</html>


¡Hola a todos! Bueno, yo empecé hace muy poco a ver Agents of SHIELD pero la pareja de Fitz-Simmons me enamoró desde el primer capítulo. El capítulo 1x06 me gustó tanto que se me ocurrió este fic como final alternativo un poco más romántico.

Os refresco la memoria por si acaso: En el 1x06 hay un virus mortal proveniente de un casco Chitauri y Simmons se infecta. Parece que no hay cura y hay una escena muy tierna Fitz-Simmons. Para no poner en peligro al resto del equipo Simmons salta del avión, justo cuando Fitz ha descubierto la cura. Así que Ward se tira a por ella y obviamente, la salva. La escena final es de Simmons dándole las gracias a Fitz y a partir de ahí he desarrollado mi fic.

Aviso, la parte en _cursiva_ es flashback.

Por supuesto, nada de esto me pertenece, es propiedad de ABC y Marvel, yo solo lo tomo prestado.

Dicho esto, ¡a leer y que os guste!

* * *

><p>- Gracias Fitz – dijo ella. Y dándole un beso en la mejilla se levantó dispuesta a irse.<p>

Él notó cómo se sonrojaba. Durante todos los años que había trabajado con Simmons, nunca le había besado. Quizá otro día hubiera sido un gesto sin importancia, un beso entre amigos. Pero no aquel día. Aquel día había estado a punto de perderla para siempre. Había visto sus lágrimas al darse por vencida, había visto sus manos temblar cuando el antisuero no dio resultado. Y lo peor, lo peor de todo, había visto el terror en sus ojos antes de precipitarse al vacío. Apenas había sucedido hacía unas horas y el solo el recuerdo le oprimía el corazón.

_- Tienes que arreglarlo… - le suplicó él con voz temblorosa – Por favor…_

_- ¡No sé cómo! – grito ella desesperada. Algo estaba cambiando en su interior, el sudor, las manos temblorosas, las pupilas dilatadas. El fin estaba cerca, lo sabía. Se acercó al cristal que lo separaba de él y acercó su mano – Lo siento Fitz… es el fin – le confesó._

_- Por favor no te rindas Jemma, no lo hagas – pidió él acercando su mano a la de ella quedando una frente a la otra, tan solo a unos centímetros, pero sin poder tocarse. Estaban tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos… - Por favor – repitió en apenas un susurro._

_Ella negó con la cabeza y entonces se derrumbó. Se dejó caer contra el cristal quedando de rodillas ante él, pero sin separar la mano de la suya. La fortaleza que había mostrado durante la búsqueda de un antisuero para salvarla la abandonó, dejando paso al miedo, el miedo a la muerte. Sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos y con apenas un parpadeo las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. Entonces él comprendió. Comprendió que ella se había rendido, y algo en su interior se quebró, como cuando un vaso de cristal cae al suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos. En ese momento creyó morir y comprendió otra cosa. Estaba enamorado de ella. _

Ahora ya todo había pasado. Ella estaba viva y la tenía allí delante, dispuesta a dejar la habitación donde se encontraban. Sin apenas pensarlo cogió su mano y la retuvo.

- Jemma, espera. No te vayas – dijo. Pero acto seguido se arrepintió, menudo estúpido, ¿qué pensaba decirle? ¿Te quiero? No, entre ellos había una amistad demasiado valiosa como para destruirla con dos palabras. Pero no podía dejarla marchar. No ahora que sabía lo que supondría perderla de nuevo. Diría la verdad, aunque tuviera que pagar un alto precio si las cosas no salían bien.

- ¿Fitz? – preguntó ella mirando la mano que él mantenía agarrada con fuerza - ¿Pasa algo?

- Me encanta cuando te cae un mechón de pelo a la cara y te lo retiras rápidamente para que no te moleste. Cuando te ríes por mis bromas tontas. Cuando frunces el ceño porque un experimento no ha salido como planeaste – levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos – Cuando me pegas con cariño porque me meto contigo. Cuando entras al laboratorio por las mañanas con ojos brillantes y me das los buenos días con una sonrisa.

- Leo… - murmuró ella apretando su mano y volviendo a sentarse a su lado.

- ¿Sabes? A veces me quedo embobado cuando trabajamos – confesó - Es… es solo que no puedo dejar de mirarte. Me gustas tanto… y hoy, hoy casi te pierdo. Cuando saltaste… una parte de mi saltó contigo y si... – dijo agachando la cabeza para que ella no viera una lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla – si hubieras muerto… yo no habría podido.

- Shhh – lo tranquilizó ella – Pero estoy aquí ¿vale? No me voy a ir a ninguna parte – le aseguró mientras le secaba las lágrimas, acariciándole con cariño.

Él levantó la cabeza, quedando de nuevo sus ojos a la misma altura y le apartó un mechón de pelo castaño que le había caído a la frente. Se fueron acercando durante lo que pareció una eternidad, pero comprimida en apenas unos segundos. Cuando estaban tan solo a unos centímetros, ella cerró los ojos, pues es lo que hacían las princesas en los cuentos de hadas, pero él los mantuvo abiertos solo para poder ver la sonrisa que se dibujaba en los labios de ella justo antes de entrar en contacto con los suyos.

Y se besaron. Primero tímidamente, como quién besa por primera vez, apenas se rozaron sus labios o se abrieron sus bocas y luego fieramente, como amantes, bebiéndose el sabor del otro, uniendo sus lenguas e intercambiando alientos.

Cuando se separaron, ambos respiraban entrecortadamente y sus miradas brillaban de excitación.

- Te quiero – le susurró él al oído mientras la besaba el cuello.

- Yo también – respondió ella desabrochando los botones de su camisa.

* * *

><p>¡Esto es todo! Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado. Hacedme saber que os ha parecido y si la opinión es buena lo mismo me animo con otro capítulo. Ah, todas las reviews serán bienvenidas.<p>

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
